


Snow Fight!

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey, Dan, and Charlie are vacationing at a cabin in the woods, and there's an overnight snowstorm to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/gifts).



> Written for the LJ Community "Comment Fic" for kim47's awesome prompt: Sports Night, Dan/Casey, snow

As Dan and Casey step outside, Casey looks back towards the cabin, then again to Dan. "Don't you want to wait for Charlie?" The overnight storm had brought almost a foot of new snow, and with temperatures hovering in the low 20s, it looked like the snow was there to stay for the rest of their vacation.  
  
Dan tosses his partner a grin. "What, and miss this?"  
  
"Miss what?"   
  
Reaching down into the snowbank, Dan grabs a handful of the white stuff. Before he can even approach his partner, Casey gives him a look, asking, " _What_  are you doing, Danny?"  
  
Dan plasters on his most innocent look, then waltzes up to Casey, getting right into his personal space. He puts his arms through Casey's, pulling the man to him. Leaning in to grab a quick kiss (and thus distracting him), Dan leans back with a smile on his face before pushing the handful of snow down the back of Casey's pants.  
  
" _Danny_!" Casey screams. A friendly tussle leads Casey to nearly tackle Dan before both men fall into the snow. Casey looks down into Dan's smiling face, leaning in for another kiss when they hear the door slam behind them.  
  
" _Ugh_... Come  _on_  guys!" Charlie grunts as only a pre-pubescent tween can. "I thought we were going to hike out to the store?"  
  
Casey looks down at Dan and nods, then back to Charlie. "Okay, slugger," he says. "We'll-"  
  
Dan takes the opportunity of a once-again distracted Casey to grab another handful of snow, this time pushing it under Casey's sweater, mashing it onto Casey's fuzzy belly, earning him another, " _Danny_!" yelp.  
  
This tussling match leads to Dan overpowering Casey, pinning him on his back, both men laughing too hard to catch their breath.   
  
"I'll be inside," Charlie calls, shutting the door on Dan and Casey as they continue to play in the snow.


End file.
